


Surprise, surprise...

by 38leticia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38leticia/pseuds/38leticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey finds that Mike is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you sing for me?

It was on a late winter night that Harvey found himself still sitting behind his desk trying to find precedence that could help him save his client from having to pay a ridiculous amount of money to the opposition. He had instructed Mike earlier that day to go through the client’s company bylaws and find some loopholes that could help them solve the case.

_Where is he by the way?_

The fact that his associate almost always misses the deadline given can never ceased to amaze him. Note the sarcasm there. So he got up and he marched to the bullpen, planning to put the wrath of God in one Michael James Ross. When he finally reached the bullpen, he saw that it’s very much dark and deserted except Mike’s cubicle was dimly lit and his belongings were still scattered upon it. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Mike’s messiness and he’s annoyed by the fact that he had to keep looking for his associate.

“Really? I have to do a search for my missing associate this late?Oh, whom am I kidding? He’s most likely down in the file room.” _Remind me why I was talking to myself again?_

When he almost reached the lift, he literally ran into Donna. Well, almost…

“Harvey!”

“Donna!”

“Harvey!”

“Okay, stop! Why are you still here?”

 Donna snickered. Making Harvey irritated is one of her many talents after all.

 “Oh, it’s nothing. I just finished printing and copying some of the documents that Wentworth Inc. sent to my email recently. I’ve already put in on your desk.”

“Good. Have you seen Mike?”

She couldn’t even hide her amusement.

“Why Harvey, lost your puppy? Again?”

“First of all, stop that. I know my frustration always entertains you but I really do need to find him.”

“Well, I haven’t seen him since this afternoon. Tell you what, I’ll go with you to the file room then I’ll head out.”

 

They rode the lift in silence and when they finally reached the file room floor, Harvey didn’t even bother to wait for Donna, marching straight to the file room like a man on a mission. Donna couldn’t help but shook her head and smile fondly. She walked as fast as her Louboutin-clad-feet could, trying to keep up with Harvey. She noticed that Harvey suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“Harvey? What’s wrong?”

“Sshh!”

“Harvey Reginald Specter, you did not just shush me!”

Donna was about to give Harvey another set of lecture when she suddenly heard it. Someone was singing in the file room. Someone with a really, really amazing voice.

Harvey? Well… He just simply froze. _Since when did he can sing like that?_ He was very much mesmerized by Mike’s voice that he didn’t even realise he was staring. For all he knew, the puppy could give Sam Smith a run for his money. Okay, yes, Harvey knows who Sam Smith is. He might be well in his forties but he keeps up with these things. Jeez… Mike had his earphones on thus he didn’t realise that he wasn’t alone anymore. So when Donna suddenly barged in and tapped his shoulder, well… he definitely did not scream like a little girl.

“Donna! What the hell?!”

“Hi, puppy! Whatcha doing?”

“Uhh… Just finishing these bylaws Harvey gave me? He said to give it back to him by… Oh shit! I’m thirty minutes late! Oh, hi, Harvey. Sorry, I’m almost done. I just need like five… Harvey?”

Mike was confused since Harvey didn’t say anything and just stared at him. It was quite intimidating to say the least.

“Oh… Erm… Right! Those bylaws? Send it over when you’re done.”

To say that Mike was baffled was the understatement of the century. He was expecting Harvey to rip him a new one since he missed the deadline given, but when Harvey said those words and simply turned around and leave? Well, he definitely did not expect that at all.

“Okay, pup! I’m heading out now. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, well, today morning, in a few hours, whatever.”

Donna strode out of the file room with her signature poise and grinned to herself. Her boss was so whipped.

 

Back in his office, Harvey couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. He poured himself a glass of his finest single malt and stared at the twinkling night-lights that surrounded the building. One thing for sure, is that he wouldn’t mind falling asleep and waking up to Mike’s angelic voice every day.

_Wait, what?_


	2. Bad Ass Associate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Specter does not do panicking, or does he?

It happened so fast actually. So fast that Harvey almost didn’t catch the whole thing. One minute someone was holding a knife to his puppy’s throat, and the next the bastard was on the floor screaming in pain.

 

**_One hour earlier…_ **

“Harvey, you wanted to see me?” 

“Mike, I need you to go through these documents and find me some precedence that I can bring with me to court later on today.”

“Okay, got it.”

When Mike grabbed the documents and turned to leave, Harvey stopped him. 

“Wait. You can work here if you want.”

“Really? Why?”

“Does it matter? The offer only stands for 3 more seconds. 3… 2…”

“Ok! Jeez… I’ll work here. What happened to the real Harvey Specter?”

Before Harvey could come up with a snarky respond, Donna’s voice rang through the intercom.

“Harvey, there is someone here wanting to see you. He doesn’t have an appointment though. A Mr. James Harrison?”

“Who? Never mind, just send him in.”

 

Shortly after there was a knock on his glass door and a middle-aged man entered. Harvey gave the man a once over and came to a conclusion that the man couldn’t possibly afford his billable. Nevertheless he stood up and approached the man.

“Mr. Harrison, how can I help you?”

“Mr. Specter, I presume?”

From his peripheral vision, he saw that Mike had put down his highlighter and straightened his posture.

“Yes, you’re correct, and just how may I help you?”

Harvey started to walk back to his desk when he saw Mike standing up and took a few steps closer to Harrison.

“Do you remember the Everton versus Crawford lawsuit 4 years ago?”

“Yes, I do remember. What is this about?”

“Then do you remember that the Everton Industry was, in fact, forced to shut down and consequently thousands of employees were cut?”

“Yes, Crawford filed a lawsuit against Everton for stealing a prototype and later on it was found that Everton Industry developed some equipment that weren’t environmentally safe, containing hazardous chemicals in fact.”

What Harvey did not expect was for Harrison to suddenly grabbed Mike and held a knife to his throat. He saw that Mike’s eyes went wide and Donna was frantically jabbing the phone buttons.

“Let him go. Now!”

“And why would I do that, Specter? It’s because of you! Because of you I lost everything! I lost my job, my house, my family, everything! Now you’re going to know what it’s like to lose something important." 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You think I don’t know how much you care about this particular associate of yours? Oh, yes. I’ve done my research. Saw you guys the other day having lunch together just three blocks down the road. How sweet…”

Harvey’s blood boiled when Harrison started chuckling and nuzzled Mike’s neck.

“I’ve got to say, Specter. You picked one hell of an associate. So pretty… Such a shame.”

“Harrison, there is no way that you’re going to get out of here alive. Just let Mike go and you can have me instead.”

“You don’t get it, do you? I don’t care if I don’t make it out alive. I want you to feel the despair when you lost the one thing you love most.” 

Harvey clenched his fists when he saw Harrison pressed the knife deeper that blood started to trickle down Mike’s neck. What he didn’t expect was the expression on Mike’s face. The puppy looked composed. His eyes, they lacked of the usual warmth and excitement, cold almost. From where he stood, Harvey could see Donna talking to SWAT. _Well, at least help is already here._ He was brought out of his thought when Mike suddenly spoke for the very first time since this madness happened.

“Mr. Harrison, I strongly advise you to put the knife away and let me go. Then maybe, just maybe, you might make it out alive. Now, I’m going to count from 10, if you don’t do as I say by the time I finished, I promise you, you will regret it.”

Both Harvey and Harrison froze upon hearing Mike’s ultimatum. A chill ran through Harvey’s spine and he noted that there was something different in the way Mike spoke. It’s almost as if it was a different person living in Mike’s body.

“Do you really think you’re in the position to threaten me, boy?!”

“10.”

“Mike, what are you doing?”

“9.”

“I could slit your throat right now so don’t even try to threaten me!”

“8.”

“Mike!”

“7.”

“Stop counting!” 

“6.”

“I said shut up!”

“5.”

Harvey started to panic when Harrison pressed the knife even harder against Mike’s throat that more blood oozed out.

“Mike! Stop!”

“4.”

“Are you deaf?! Shut up!”

“Last chance, Mr. Harrison. Let me go.”

“Mike! Do you have a death wish?! Stop antagonizing him!”

“Let me go. No? Okay, then. 3.”

Harrison was starting to lose it and consequently pressed the knife deeper.

“2.”

“Mike, are you insane?!”

“Everyone shut up!”

“1.”

Harrison trembled and started to glide the knife.

“Time’s up, Mr. Harrison.”

If someone said that Michael Ross could defend himself against an assailant before, Harvey would definitely have laughed until tears start to spill from his eyes. Harvey literally couldn’t believe what he saw when all of a sudden Mike stomped hard on Harrison’s foot, then promptly twisted his arm and grabbed the knife. His eyes went even wider when Mike proceeded to plunge the knife into Harrison’s right thigh. Everything happened in a blur. Suddenly SWAT swarmed his office and seized Harrison before dragging him out, leaving trails of blood as a result.

“Harvey, are you okay?”

He snapped his neck towards the voice. The voice that he had grown to adore so much. 

“Am I okay?! Mike, what the hell were you doing?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed! Holy shit, your neck! Donna! I need paramedics!”

“Harvey, calm down. I’m okay. I know it looks like it’s a lot of blood but it’s not that deep of a cut.”

He strode towards Mike and then he did the one thing that he’d never thought he would do. He kissed him, hard. Mike’s eyes went wide and before he could reciprocate, Harvey pulled away.

“What was that?”

“Don’t you ever think about pulling a stupid stunt like that ever again, you hear me? God, I thought I was going to lose you.”

Harvey hugged him and he didn’t even care if he was getting Mike’s blood on his Tom Ford suit.

“Michael – _thwack._ James – _thwack. R_ oss – _thwack._!”

“Oww! Donna! What the hell?!”

“You stupid idiot! Don’t even think of scaring us like that ever again! Or I swear I’ll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself!”

“Okay! Okay! Jeez… A guy is already injured enough here, can you save the abuse for tomorrow?”

“You scared me, Mike.”

Donna hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry, Donna. I won’t say I’m not going to do it again. But I am sorry.”

Harvey couldn’t help but ask the question that he was meaning to ask for the past few minutes.

“Mike, where did you learn to do that? I mean, you actually put the guy down.”

“Careful, Harvey. Curiosity killed the cat, remember?”

“Yeah, well. I’m not a cat.”

“Let’s just say it’s classified.”

Mike winked and blew him a kiss right before paramedics dragged him away. 

“Well, well… Isn’t the puppy just full of surprises?”, Donna mused.

 Harvey just couldn’t help but chuckled fondly.


	3. Dessert? Yes, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Harvey resist? It's his favourite after all.

Harvey had been pounding on Mike’s door since forever, well, not really. But if there is one essential thing that every human on earth should know is that Harvey Specter is not a patient man.

“Mike! If you don’t open this door in 5 seconds, I swear to almighty God that I will break your damn door!”

He heard some clanking and shuffling and a muted “ow!” before the door finally opened and he was greeted by a puppy that looked like someone had taken away its chew toy.

“What?!”

“Hello to you too, Grumpy.”

“Well, Happy would’ve been the one to greet you instead if you actually had more patience and weren’t trying to get me noise complaints from my neighbours!”

Mike couldn’t help but roll his eyes really hard when Harvey all but pushed his way through the small space between Mike and the door.

“Sure! Come in! Make yourself at home!”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Harvey then proceeded to plant himself on Mike’s surprisingly comfy couch. Mike rolled his eyes, again, and come to think of it, he was glad his eyes weren’t stuck due to the frequency.

“What do you want?”

“Gee, Mike. Can’t a boss pay his associate a visit to see if he managed to not get himself killed with, I don’t know, a mop or something?”

Mike actually bristled upon hearing the snarky comment. He didn’t care how hot or handsome his boss is, he had no right to barge into his place, practically in the middle of the night, and then gave him some special level of sarcasm. On top of that Mike was in the middle of something very important, and no one, not even the charming Harvey Specter could get away for interrupting. Wait, what? He immediately shook his head to get rid of that thought.

“You do know that I have every damn right to kick you out, right?”

“Whatever. No need to get your knickers in a twist, pup. Wait, what smell is this?”

Harvey had been focusing on how adorable his puppy looked like when he’s angry that he had only just noticed that Mike’s apartment actually smelled divine. Wait, _his_? Anyway, it’s been forever since Harvey’s mouth actually watered from smelling food. Judging from his reaction, he’d bet a million dollar that this food must taste heavenly.

“If you must know, it’s the weekend. That means free time for me. So technically I should be able to do whatever the hell I want without any interruption, BUT, clearly someone just had to rain on my parade!”

He ignored Mike’s rant and got up from the couch. He then proceeded to walk around the apartment, trying to find the source of the heavenly scent. Finally he stumbled into Mike’s kitchen and saw how messy it was. Pots, mixer, cutleries, chocolates, you name it, it’s all there. It’s as if God was giving him some mercy, he heard the oven went off. Shortly after that _ding_ , Mike barreled his way through, wore a pair of oven mittens, and took out whatever it was he’s baking.

“Oh, God…”

Harvey, with all his might, managed to stifle his moan when he was hit hard with the scent of chocolate goodness, with just a little hint of vanilla. Then he finally saw it. Chocolate soufflé. The puppy made chocolate-fucking-soufflé. For anyone who must know, chocolate soufflé is, in fact, Harvey’s favourite.

“I told you. I was in the middle of something important.”

Mike saw that Harvey was eye fucking his soufflé. Oh what he wouldn’t give to be at the receiving end of that. Needless to say, he’s very jealous of his soufflé at that moment.

“Ugh, what now? Do you want some?”

Obviously, he couldn’t let Harvey know that he’s jealous of the soufflé so he pretended to be annoyed. Annoyed because Harvey rudely barged into his apartment, interrupted his night, interrupted his baking time, and then stared at his soufflé. See? Mike had legitimate reasons to be annoyed. Everything in that argument actually made sense! He mentally gave himself a high-five.

“Uhh… Do I want…”

“Yes, Harvey. Do. You. Want. Some? I’m trying to be a generous host here.”

“Well… Since you’re offering...”

Mike tried so hard not to burst out laughing. His boss was so whipped he was practically speechless and it’s all because of his chocolate soufflé. He grabbed himself a spoon and suddenly he had an amazing idea.

“Okay, but let me try it first. If it’s not up to my standard then I won’t give it to you because I don’t want to serve my guest a sucky soufflé. You do understand where I’m coming from, right?”

“Huh? Yes! Of course!”

He then took a spoonful and ate it as seductively as he could. To top it all off, he actually moaned when he chewed. He gave himself a fist bump, mentally of course, because the soufflé was the best he’d ever made so far. And make no mistake, he makes mean soufflés. He mentally patted himself on the back when he heard Harvey gasped.

“This is good so you can have some. Here.”

He took another spoonful and asked Harvey to open his mouth.

“Okay, open up for me!”

When that soufflé went into his mouth, Harvey’s eyes actually rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly. Goddamn Mike Ross. Harvey would kill to get another spoonful of that chocolate goodness.

“Want some more? Here.”

Still feeling light-headed from the spoonful he had, Harvey didn’t notice Mike fed himself some. He, however, sobered up instantly when he felt Mike’s soft lips pressed against his. He gasped and Mike saw it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, effectively transferring some of the soufflé into Harvey’s mouth. Harvey moaned even louder as their tongue continued to dance. Mike pulled back eventually because he sort of ran out of air.

“So… Was it good or what?”

“It was amazing. So amazing that I’m tempted to just keep you imprisoned in my tower forever.”

“Hmm… Is it just because of the soufflé?”

“Well, yes? So I could have that soufflé of yours anytime.”

Obviously he had to slap Harvey’s arm because of that.

“Oww!”

“You’re such an ass!”

“Of course it’s not only because of the soufflé, pup.”

“That’s more like it.”

Harvey grinned as he leaned forward and captured Mike’s lips once again.

 

On Monday, he arrived much earlier than usual and he was quite surprised when he saw that Donna was already stationed at her desk, furiously typing away God-knows-what on her keyboard. Everything looked normal at first glance, but then, he saw something perched prettily beside Donna’s Chanel bag.

“Donna! What is that?”

“Jesus, Harvey! Did you really need to shout?! You scared the crap out of me!”

“See, the aforementioned ‘shout’ was very much needed or else I wouldn’t have caught your attention. Thank you very much. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Don’t be a dick. The pup gave me some.”

“Some?”

“Yep! He gave me a blueberry scone, a red velvet cupcake, and a chocolate soufflé. I already ate the scone and the soufflé and Oh. My. God… They were so good. It was like orgasm in my mouth. I’m saving the cupcake for later of course. Can’t wait to eat it!”

“First of all, too much information. And did you say chocolate soufflé? He really gave you a chocolate soufflé?”

“Yes, Harvey. Why is that so difficult to grasp? Jeez…”

“How come he didn’t give me some?”

Donna merely shrugged and he might or might not have pouted a little and stomped his way into his office. He, of course, will forever deny that the pouting and stomping ever happened.

Harvey finally reached his desk and his lips twitched when he saw a chocolate soufflé was sitting prettily beside his computer, along with a yellow post-it with Mike’s unmistakable handwriting.

_“You think I won’t leave you some? Ps. I would gladly be a prisoner in your tower. xx – M.”_

He simply grinned and proceeded to devour the heavenly soufflé.

_Damn you, chocolate soufflé._


	4. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was definitely one hell of a show.

“Remind me again why we agreed to this?”

“Because if we value our lives then we should never ever as much as think of saying no to Donna.”

“I heard that. You people are such buzzkills. I promise it’s going to be a lot of fun!”

See, it all started on a Friday morning when Donna was practically vibrating with excitement. It went something like this...

_“Donna! What’s gotten into you?”_

_“Harvey! Mike! Just the people I want to see. Let’s talk in the office. Come on, boys! Chop chop!”_

_Harvey had no other choice but to roll his eyes. Last time he checked, the aforementioned ‘office’ was his and his only. Mike was actually stunned, standing still beside him. Poor puppy, he’s probably terrified for his life._

_“What is this about, Donna?”_

_“Tonight we’re going to that new and very exclusive club just down the road!”_

_“Uhh, we are?”_

_“Yes, Mike. I don’t want to repeat myself. Now, we’ll gather at the lobby at 8pm sharp and then we’ll head to the club together.”_

_“Whoa, whoa! There will be no gathering at the lobby and there will definitely be no going to any club. End of discussion.”_

_“Harvey Reginald Specter, you will go the club with us or else I’ll tell Mike all about Summer ’06. You don’t want that now, do you?”_

_Harvey’s face actually paled and he frantically shook his head._

_“Great! Everything’s settled. Now, shoo. Go back to work, people.”_

So that happened and now they’re in the club. Harvey was still wearing his perfectly tailored three-piece suit, complete with the latest season Hermés silk tie, while Mike was wearing his suit minus the skinny tie. Donna, well, somehow she had managed to change into a tight little black dress that almost left nothing to the imagination. Not forgetting her Manolos of course.

“Ugh, I’m gonna need a drink.”

Harvey left the others and went straight to the bar.

“Macallan. Neat.”

“Nice choice.”

He snapped his head to the voice on his left. The woman was beautiful of course. She was slim with just the right amount of curves, mile-long legs, tanned skin, and not to mention the long, wavy blonde hair.

“So, what’s a gorgeous guy like you doing all alone in this place?”

“I’m not alone, actually. I’m here with some of my colleagues.”

The woman was getting touchy and Harvey was irritated. She was stroking his thigh for God’s sake. _Where is my Goddamn drink?!_

“I see. I haven’t caught your name so far. I’m Alex.”

“That’s because I didn’t say anything.”

“Oohh… Feisty. I like that in a man.”

Little did he know, two pairs of eyes were observing from afar. Donna was silently watching Mike bristled next to her. She found it so amusing, yet she felt sorry for the pup as well. And suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

“Mike, sweetie, come with me.”

“Donna, I’m not in the mood.”

“Look, do you want to get back at Harvey or not?”

“W-what?”

“You think I don’t know if someone’s jealous?”

Mike blushed and stuttered and Donna was feeling kind so she finally put him out of his misery.

“Come with me. I promise you, by the time we’re done, Harvey won’t be able to interact with any other human being except you.”

“O-okay. Where are we going?”

He grabbed Donna’s hand and then he realised that they were heading straight to the dance floor.

“Uhh, Donna? What are you doing?!”

“Okay, listen up. I’m giving you and I permission to do whatever we please with each other for the whole duration of the upcoming song. That means touching, groping, grinding, and kissing are permitted. Am I understood?”

“Donna! What the hell?! Are you insane?!”

Mike was panicking and Donna couldn’t risk him blowing their cover. So she might or might not have slapped him. Hard.

“OWW! Donna!”

“Then snap out of it! The next song is coming up! Do you trust me?”

“Okay, okay! I trust you.”

The next song finally came. It was _Rumour Has It_ by Adele and Donna simply smirked at him. Mike was actually terrified of her, not that he will ever tell her that. He would like to live long and prosper after all.

Harvey, on the other hand, finally managed to escape from Alex. He walked to their original spot and frowned when he noticed that Donna and Mike were nowhere to be found. He figured one of them was getting a drink and the other was having a bathroom run or something. He got himself comfortable on the couch and sighed contently while sipping the delicious single malt. Then his eyes started to wonder to the dance floor and that’s when he finally saw.

“What the…”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Donna saw that Harvey got back to their couch just in time for the show. Perfect timing, she thought. She proceeded to cackle evilly in her head.

“Okay, pup. Harvey’s back at the couch. Let’s start the show.”

Mike simply nodded because he was too nervous to say anything. Donna put her arms around Mike’s neck and he, albeit a little hesitant, put his hands on Donna’s hips. They started slow but they eventually got their rhythm.

 

_She, she ain’t real_

_She ain’t gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have a history or don’t you remember?_

 

They continued their dance but Donna was getting frustrated. It was simply too safe. They need to do better if they want to catch Harvey’s attention.

“Mike, if we continue to do this, we won’t even catch the janitor’s attention. Now, grab my butt.”

“What?!”

 “You heard me! Grab it! Quick!”

 

_Bless your soul, you’ve got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you_

_And boy, she’s bringing you down_

 

Mike obeyed and slowly lowered his hands to Donna’s butt. He kept telling himself to stay calm. _I can do this. I definitely can do this._ He felt his confidence grew and he pulled Donna’s hips flush against his. He lifted an eyebrow when Donna actually gasped.

 

_She made your heart melt_

_But you’re cold to the core_

_Now rumour has it she ain’t got your love anymore_  

 

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Donna was surprised when the puppy gave her a sexy smirk instead. All of a sudden Mike spun her quickly and once again pulled her hips towards him. Now her butt was rested firmly against his crotch. Mike proceeded to nuzzle Donna’s neck and whispered in her ear.

“Be careful of what you wish for, Donna.”

Donna was, needless to say, shocked. She didn’t expect the puppy to be so bold. And where did this sexy attitude come from? No more innocent, stuttering little puppy. She was, in fact, started to get turned on she felt wetness pooling in between her legs.

“Down, boy. What’s gotten into you? I’m very turned on right now and I’m not even embarrassed about it.” 

“Hmm… Well, you did ask for it. I figured if we’re going to give Harvey Specter a show, might as well give him one hell of a show. Now, please don’t file a sexual harassment if I start getting hard.”

“I’d be insulted if you don’t start getting hard soon.” 

Mike simply chuckled and he couldn’t help but gasp when Donna started to grind against his crotch.

 

_Rumour has it, ooh_

_Rumour has it, ooh_

 

Back on the hot seat, Harvey was silently seething. _How dare she touch my puppy like that? And what is Mike doing?! He was fondling her butt for God’s sake! And holy… Is he kissing her neck?! And… and… is she grinding on his crotch?!_

Mike and Donna continued their steamy routine. No one even knew if it was even possible for it to get any steamier, but it did. It was so steamy that some gawked and some even started to cheer.

 

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear_

 

Donna was very proud of herself for choosing that dress. Not only did it hug her in all the right places, it also gave everyone a perfect view of her lean, long legs. She lifted her leg up to Mike’s waist and Mike initiatively dragged his palm slowly up until the top of her thigh. Donna shivered. It’s been a while since she had a dance partner as good as Mike.

 

_Just cause I said it, it don’t mean that I meant it_

_People say crazy things_

 

She laughed when Mike proceeded to dip her while teasingly bit her collarbone at the same time. 

 

 _Just cause I said it, don’t mean that I meant it_

 

“Ready for the grand finale, pup?”, Donna asked breathlessly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”, Mike answered with a sexy grin.

 

_Just cause you heard it_

 

Donna went all out by planting a firm kiss on Mike’s soft lips, which Mike responded well. She didn’t expect Mike to reciprocate, in fact, she expected him to pull away. So she gasped and smiled when Mike teased her by slowly licking her lips. With a satisfied grin she eventually pulled away, looked straight at Harvey who was unsurprisingly glaring at them, and then she gave her boss a wink.

 

 _Rumour has it, ooh_  

 

“That’s it!”, Harvey got up and marched towards the dance floor.

People were cheering loudly around them. Mike finally released his hold on Donna’s waists after Donna unhooked her arms from his neck.

“Think he bought it?”

“Oh, definitely. In fact, he’s currently heading straight to us. Good sport, pup. I don’t mind having a dance partner like you. Never knew you could dance like that.” 

“I don’t mind having a dance partner like you too, Donna. In fact, we should do it again sometime in the future. Does he look pissed?”, Mike chuckled.

“No. He doesn’t look pissed. He looks furious.” 

Mike was about to say something witty when someone roughly grabbed his arm. 

“Un-fucking-believable! What the fuck was that?!”

“Heya, Harv! I asked Mike to be my dance partner since I couldn’t find anyone else. Did you see how amazing he was? Anyway, is it me or did it get really hot in here all of a sudden? I think I need a drink. Au revoir, boys! And Mike? Thanks again. I enjoyed it very much.”

She gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and had to refrain herself from laughing out loud when she saw Harvey bristled even more.

“Harvey, could you please loosen your grip on my arm?”

Mike never got a respond. Harvey all but dragged him towards the exit. He finally let go of Mike’s arm when they’re finally outside and there was no one else around to listen on their conversation.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“What was what?”

“That! Before! In the club! When you and Donna were practically molesting each other!”

He got angrier when Mike laughed out loud. 

“Did I say something funny?!” 

“Oh, Harvey. You’re so adorable when you’re angry.” 

Harvey couldn’t help but blushed. Mike said he’s adorable after all. 

“If you must know, we saw you with that blonde. At the bar.”

“Oh… It’s not what you think! She kept hitting on me. Thank God I managed to escape. Besides, she’s not my type anyway.”

“Oh? And what exactly is your type? Pray tell.” 

He widened his eyes when Mike suddenly grabbed him by the waists and pulled him flush against him.

“Erm… Well, there’s this guy.”

“Uh-huh. A guy?” 

“Yes. He’s amazing and I keep figuring out new things about him. Just now I found out that he could really bust a move. I was wondering if I’ll ever have him as a dance partner.”

Mike simply chuckled and pressed his forehead against Harvey’s. 

“That definitely could be arranged.”


	5. Childhood Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case that hit too close to home.

It was one of those days when Mike missed his Grammy terribly, or even wished his parents were still there with him. He couldn’t believe that it had been 2 years since his Grammy had passed. He missed her tender kisses, her comforting hug. It was an all hands on deck case that got him very much unsettled. It hit very close to home. Too close even. A couple was involved in a hit and run, leaving behind a ten-year-old little girl. They were pronounced dead on scene. He had been chasing through leads after leads but so far nothing came up. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t getting personally involved with this case. How can he not? It’s as if it’s happening all over again. Little Mike Ross, left behind by his parents who were killed in a car accident. His whole world, taken away from him in just one night. He had been staring out his office window for a while when Harvey came in.

“Mike!”

Mike was startled since he didn’t hear Harvey walked into his office, too busy getting lost in his own thoughts.

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong with you? I’ve been calling your name for a while now.”

“Oh. Nothing. It’s… nothing. What do you need?”

Harvey could see that something was clearly bothering him. He figured he would get it out of Mike eventually, but for now he’d let it go. He had more important things to discuss after all.

“How’s the pro bono going? Any breakthrough?”

“Right. The case. Nothing solid so far. Although, I just found us a new lead that I’m going to follow up right now.”

“Good. I’m coming with you. Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes.”

“What? Alright, then.”

He was quite puzzled because come on… Harvey Specter doesn’t do pro bono. Not by personal preference anyway. Regardless, he went downstairs and waited for his boss since he was five minutes early.

“Ready to go?”

“Huh? Yeah. Let’s go.”

Harvey couldn’t help but stare at his associate. Then it all clicked. Of course… The case! He felt like a dick for pawning this case off to Mike. If only the accident that killed Mike’s parents didn’t slip his mind. He figured he must make it up to Mike later on, but for now they had a lead to chase. The car ride was a little awkward at the very least. Harvey noticed that Mike kept staring out the window with a blank expression but he didn’t dare to say anything.

As they reached their destination, Harvey realised it was an old repair shop that was located not far from the crime scene. Mike must have noticed the look of confusion that’s fleeting across his face.

“My last witness, she briefly saw the car that was involved in the accident. She mentioned a blue Corvette. Admiral Blue to be exact. Thank God she seemed to have an eye for cars. Then I checked for anyone who’s in possession of an Admiral Blue Corvette within a 3-mile radius of the crime scene. Found one and it’s registered to a Brian Lipman.”

“Hmm. Guess you should get that witness of yours a gift if this lead turns out to be something. Come on.”

Mike followed Harvey silently. He had a bad feeling about this. They knocked on the rusty door several times. When there was no respond whatsoever, Harvey pushed the door and went in.

“Harvey, I don’t think this is a good idea. Don’t you think we should wait for… I don’t know, back up or something?”

“Mike, last time I checked we’re not the FBI. We don’t have ‘back up’. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

He gave Harvey a disapproving glare when Harvey didn’t wait for his response and walked even further into the shop.

“Okay, I have to admit, this place is a little creepy. There’s no sign of life whatsoever.”

“Gee, Harvey, you think? Let’s just leave.”

Mike stiffened when he heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet sliding into a chamber, the safety clicking off. He abruptly turned around and slowly backed away.

“Harvey.”

“Hm.”

It baffled Mike, the fact that Harvey could be so oblivious to his surrounding.

“Harvey!”

“What?!”

Only then did Harvey finally turn around. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a young man pointing a gun at him and his associate.

“Brian Lipman, I presume?”

“What do you want?!”

“I’m Harvey Specter and this is Mike Ross, my associate. We’re from Pearson Specter.”

“We’re investigating a hit and run that happened just 3 miles away four days ago.”

Mike had just finished his sentence when he suddenly felt white-hot pain on his left arm. He couldn’t help but doubled over.

“Mike! Jesus Christ!”

He realised that Lipman had took off straight after firing his weapon. Well, at least now they knew who the culprit was. He was very grateful by the fact that Lipman had a really bad aim. He was grunting and muttering profanities under his breath when he felt Harvey grabbed his good arm, trying to steady him.

“Mike! Are you okay?! Oh my God, he shot you!”

“No shit, Sherlock! And no, I’m not okay!”

He was hurt and irritated and he just wanted to lie down.

“Okay, okay, calm down. I’m calling 911.”

“No! Just… take me home. Please.”

“Are you insane?! You just got shot by a lunatic and you want to go home?!”

Mike worked quickly by shrugging off his suit jacket and taking off his own tie, which he then proceeded to wrap it tight over his wound.

“Harvey, first of all, stop yelling. Second, the bullet merely grazed my arm. Although, I have a feeling that the cut runs a little deep. Please, just take me back to my place. I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, but the second I see something going out of hand I’m taking you straight to the ER.”

“Alright. Fair enough.”

Harvey helped him to the car where Ray was already waiting. What Ray didn’t expect was to see Harvey dragging a bleeding Mike with him.

“Oh my God! Mike! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ray. Please drive me back to my apartment.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

He gave Ray a strained smile as Harvey helped him climb into the car. During the entire car ride Harvey wouldn’t stop fussing over him. He was pretty damn sure he would’ve laughed at Harvey’s unusual behaviour, if only he wasn’t in a massive amount of pain. Mike was so glad that they managed to reach his apartment in no time.

“Here we are. So… thanks, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m coming with you. Ray, you can go. I’ll take a cab later. Just be at my building 30 minutes earlier tomorrow.”

“Of course, Harvey. I’ll be there. Mike, you take good care of yourself, alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks a lot, Ray.”

Harvey had insisted to help Mike all the way up by holding on to Mike’s good arm, making sure that he wouldn’t keel over or anything. Mike could only smiled at him. He never thought his boss would fuss over him like this. When they reached his front door, Mike got a little frustrated because he can’t seem to get his keys from his back left pocket. Harvey simply rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands. He slipped his hand into the very pocket and smirked when he saw Mike blushed prettily. They entered the apartment and Mike headed straight toward the couch.

“Hey, can you go into my bathroom and grab the first aid kit in the cabinet?”

“Of course. Just lie down. I’ll be back shortly.”

He nodded and he realised it wasn’t the best idea at that time. The blood loss had made him dizzy. Thankfully Harvey was back in no time.

“I thought I told you to lie down.”

“Calm down, Harvey. And how am I supposed to fix myself while lying down?”

Harvey simply huffed and passed the first aid kit to Mike.

“Okay, can you- ugh! I can’t use my tie since I got blood all over it! Now I have to find something else.”

“Why do you need your tie?”

“Because I need something to bite down. I don’t really want to bite my tongue off.”

“First of all, thank you for the mental image. It was sarcasm in case you didn’t notice. Second, here. Just use my tie.”

“What? No way! Surely that is a very expensive tie.”

“Mike, I don’t care. Just use the damn tie.”

“Fine. But I’m not paying for it.”

“Not expecting you to.”

Mike had some help from Harvey with taking his shirt off. Harvey watched as Mike opened the first aid kit and laid down all the necessary equipment on the table with ease. He wondered if Mike had done this before. He seemed to know what he was doing. As Harvey handed his tie, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Mike had carefully folded the tie and put it between his teeth.

“Can you pass me the bottle?”

He approached Mike slowly, handing over the bottle full of hydrogen peroxide.

“Harvey, this is not going to be pretty. Just look away.”

“Alright.”

Harvey nodded and reluctantly turned his head to the other side. He felt himself tearing up when he heard a painful scream coming from Mike. It was probably just a few seconds, but it seemed like it was going on forever. He was a little worried with the sudden silence and promptly turned around. Mike was breathing hard with his eyes closed and his head rested on the couch.

“Mike?”

He opened his eyes upon hearing Harvey’s voice. With trembling hands, he gave the bottle back to Harvey and proceeded to grab a tweezer and some cotton. He started to dab any excess liquid around the wound and then he grabbed a needle and a long piece of thread. He immediately sterilised the needle and began to stitch himself up. To say that Harvey was speechless was perhaps the understatement of the century. He was very surprised to see that Mike was very composed and did everything with such ease. He began to feel his pants grew tighter and willed himself to snap out of it. It was inappropriate at best but come on! Mike was all sweaty, okay, a little bit bloody as well, and he kept grunting and occasionally whimpered into the tie. He felt himself turned red and immediately shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Somewhere in between his reverie, Mike had finished stitching and bandaging himself up.

“I’m done.”

“Good.”

He let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding before walking slowly towards the couch. He crouched down before his associate and gently cupped his face.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Harvey.”, Mike smiled fondly at his boss.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

Harvey’s response was a slightly hysterical laugh that left Mike confused.

“Are you kidding me?! Mike, I-“

“Sshh… Harvey, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Don’t ever do that again. You scared the hell out of me.”

Harvey leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Mike’s.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay. You’re forgiven. For now.”

Mike couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“How did you manage to do all that?”

“Let’s just say this isn’t my first time.”

Harvey’s heart clenched upon hearing Mike’s confession. He couldn’t believe that anyone would hurt his puppy. He wanted to know what happened but he figured that Mike would tell him when he’s ready. So he kissed him, because he needed a reassurance. That reassurance that Mike was safe and he’s okay.

“What was that for?”

“I just… I can’t lose you. Mike, I love you.”

Mike widened his eyes because it was the only thing that he could think of at that time.

“You do?”

“Of course I do, you idiot. For a genius, I swear to God you could be very dense sometimes.”

“Love you too, Harv.”

Harvey grinned and placed a tight hug upon his puppy, which of course wasn’t his best decision at the time.

“OW!! Harvey, arm! Watch the arm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go over it again later and do some editing. Too sleepy for now but I figured I should post it asap. xx


	6. The Wedding

They were sitting at a round table, Harvey, Mike, Jessica, Jeff, Louis, and Donna. Mike had been constantly nagging at Harvey for the past hour on the fact that he was separated from the other associates. He claimed that it would churn up the office rumor mill even more. A little birdy told Harvey that apparently his table right then was deemed the ‘it’ table. Don’t even ask why. Mike, to Harvey’s amusement, eventually snapped his mouth shut when Donna threatened to cut his balls off if he doesn’t shut the hell up. It’s Rachel’s wedding. Yes, Rachel just got herself married to Preston Reinhardt, a hotel billionaire. It’s a long story, well, not really. They first met when Preston came to Pearson Specter looking for a legal representation. They hit it up straight away and then he asked for her number. One thing led to another and now they’re married. He’s a great guy. Occasionally, he and Mike, along with a few of other associates would grab some beers and they would talk over baseball or anything really. Actually, just the other day, Mike and the other associates held a bachelor party for him, despite his protest.

“Quit sulking, pup.”

“Well, I can’t help it!”

It wouldn’t be Harvey if he doesn’t indulge in his need to tease Mike 24/7. Harvey and Donna simply chuckled because of Mike’s antics. Even Jessica’s eyes were glinting with amusement.

“You’re here, Mr. Ross, because Harvey has requested for you to be put in this table with us. I don’t see any harm in it since you’re his personal associate after all, so I put in some words with Rachel the other day and she agreed.”

Mike widened his eyes and looked back and forth between Jessica and his boss before eventually giving up and slumped on his chair. Everyone chuckled, even Louis.

“You’re our puppy, so it makes perfect sense that you’re here with us. Now, cheer up and enjoy the party or I’ll make your life a living hell starting next Monday.”

Mike didn’t even bother coming up with another response. He just glared at Donna while pouting like a two-year-old.

Not long after that, Preston came up to the stage and grabbed a microphone. Boy would he be lying if he said he didn’t have a bad feeling about it.

“Good evening, everyone. As you probably know, I’m the groom.”

Everyone chuckled at that, even Harvey surprisingly.

“I, well, we have decided to give back to the guests as a thank you for coming and sparing some of your precious time to celebrate our wedding this evening. Some of the associates and I were having a very good time just the other day at my bachelor party. Do not fret for it was nothing wild. I promise you. In fact, it was held at a live music club. Long story short, we had an awesome jam session. I was surprised to find out that many of the associates were musically talented. So, without further ado, I would like to invite the aforementioned associates to join me on the stage. You know who you are. I hope I don’t need to mention your names.”

People started to cheer when a group of associates got up from their seats and walked up the stage. Donna raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. The group of associates certainly wasn’t what she expected. There were Kyle, Greg, the newbie James, and even Harold.

“Hmm… Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like we’re missing one associate here.”

Donna’s eyebrow went up even higher when the puppy sitting right next to her shrunk into the chair even more.

“Mike? Tell me that you aren’t the one he’s talking about?”

“Uhh… I’m not the one he’s talking about?”

“Oh my God!”

“Donna! Sshh!”

“Donna! What the hell? What’s with the shouting?”, Harvey inquired from Mike’s other side.

“Oh, nothing.”, she smiled sweetly. Too sweet that Harvey narrowed his eyes because he knew his secretary was up to something.

“Nevermind. I’m going to the bathroom.”

They watched Harvey left for the bathroom before continuing their unimportant conversation …well… unimportant to Mike anyway.

“Mike, you get your ass up on that stage right now!”

“No! Donna! I can’t!”

While they were having an intense conversation, none of them noticed that Preston had walked off the stage and headed towards their table. He stopped just behind Mike and Donna before crouching down.

“Erm… Am I interrupting something?”

Both the redhead and the blonde jumped on their seats before turning to the groom to glare at him.

“Mike, come on. Up you get. We can’t do this without you. I know it, you know it, the other associates know it.”

“Pres, come on! We were just fooling around other day! I didn’t think you would actually go through with Kyle’s stupid idea!”

“And said stupid idea turned out to be an amazing idea. Come on! You were amazing! Everyone said so!”

“Mike, sweetie, go before I drag you there myself. I promise it’ll be fine.”

“Alright! I’m going! Jeez… Pres, I’m so gonna kill you after this.”

“No you won’t.”, he chuckled and slung an arm around Mike’s shoulder.

Harvey came back just in time to see that his puppy was whisked away by the groom.

“Donna? What did I miss? Where is he taking Mike?”

“Relax, boss. You’re just in time.”

Donna grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. He didn’t like it at all.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have found the missing piece! Give a round of applause to a dear friend of mine, Mike Ross!”

The crowd cheered and whooped as Mike and Preston took centre stage and the other three associates went to the band section. Harvey was left confused. He was about to grill Donna when the music started. _Oh well, I supposed I shall see for myself, whatever the hell this is._

“Rachel, my love, I know you have this song on repeat in your iPod. So, I thought it would make perfect sense to recreate it for you this evening. Without further ado, this is Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars.”

Rachel, who sat on the next table, blushed and blew a kiss at her husband. The music grew louder and Preston started to sing.

 

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

 

He blew a kiss at Rachel before pointing a finger at Mike.

 

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

 

Harvey still can’t grasp the fact that Mike’s voice was just…surreal. Preston was surprisingly good, but Mike? Well, let’s just say he’s on a whole other level. He glanced around his table and can’t even suppress his smirk when he saw Jessica, Jeff, and Louis had their eyes wide and gaping like a school of fishes. Donna, well, she already knew of course, however he could still see by the quirk of her eyebrow that she was hugely impressed.

 

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Lord have mercy_ , he thought. He swore his puppy was trying to kill him when both Mike and Preston started to move with the beat. Clearly both men can bust some moves but Mike was just… hot damn. He looked down right sexy and nothing in this world could make him change his mind.

 

_‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you_

_‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you_

_‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don’t believe me just watch_

 

To his surprise, and most likely everyone else, Mike slid to the right side of the stage where the band was stationed, which was basically right in front of their table. Kyle, who was playing the bass, threw a trumpet at him who then caught it with ease. He then winked at Harvey, started to play the trumpet, and then walked back to the centre of the stage. _What the hell…_ He looked at Donna who was gaping as well.

“Oh. My. God. Did you know?”

“What?”

“Did you know that he plays the trumpet as well?”

“No, I most certainly didn’t.”

“He also winked at you!” 

He blushed and then he heard Louis said something, which he obviously didn’t catch properly.

“What?”

“I said, holy shit, Harvey. Gee, seriously, do you ever pay attention to anything I say? It’s not just you. It’s the same thing with everyone else! It’s as if I’m invisible or something. I have to keep repeating and repeating and repeating…holy shit. He’s good.”

Harvey couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Louis’ rant. The man had a point though. Mike is good. Really good.

Before they knew it, the performance ended and everyone was cheering very loudly. Rachel got up from her seat and literally threw herself at Preston. Mike eventually arrived at their table after kindly acknowledging other guests who congratulated and complimented him on his way back. He realised everyone at his table was staring at him. 

“Uhm… Hi.”

“Well done, Mr. Ross. It was a spectacular performance. I didn’t know you sing and play the trumpet.”

“Ms. Pearson! Uhh …well… I play some instruments, trumpet included obviously. And yes, I do sing sometimes. In my shower. Does that count?”

“Call me Jessica. Well, I must say, you should definitely sing more often. And preferably not in the shower of course.”

Everyone chuckled at that. Mike simply turned red due to Jessica’s statement.

“Puppy, is there anything else I should know about you?”

“In due time, Donna. In due time.” 

He offered her his sincerest smile. 

“Pup, feel like stepping aside for a while?”

“Uh, sure.” 

After he got up he felt Harvey put his hand on his lower back and then they walked towards the private balcony at the east side of the venue. 

“What’s wrong, Harvey?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

He glanced inquisitively at his boss who was sporting a blank expression on his face. 

“Really? Then why did you bring me here?” 

“Do you know how amazing you are?”

Mike definitely did not expect Harvey to say anything remotely close to that. He stuttered while trying to come up with an appropriate response.

“Uhh…What? I-“

Before he could embarrass himself even more, Harvey yanked him by the tie and placed a gentle, luscious kiss on his lips. The kiss then progressed into a hot, deeply passionate one. 

“Wow.” 

Apparently that was the only thing on his mind after that steamy make out session. 

“I know.”

Mike slapped his chest lightly and then Harvey pulled him even closer. He had his head on Harvey’s shoulder. They started to sway along to the music played inside the venue. Harvey then rested his head in the crook of Mike’s neck. They stayed like that for a while. Just the two of them, under the night sky.

“This is perfect.” 

“I know.”

“Can we stay like this forever?” 

“Whatever you want, Mike. Whatever you want.”

 

 


	7. Feels Like a Dream (Part I)

_Mike…_

It simply slipped. He didn’t mean to. He said it ever so quietly. So tender that it almost got lost beneath the gentle buzz of the air conditioning system. He whispered the name lovingly as if it was a revelation, a breath of fresh air. His name echoed in his mind, in fact, it was the only thing that occupied his mind at that time. He can’t believe the situation he was in. He was sporting a split lip and he was on his knees. He couldn’t believe it. This …stranger… had dared to cross his threshold, had the audacity to hit him with the back of a gun and forced him to kneel before the bastard himself. He didn’t even know what the guy wanted from him. He was staring at the barrel of a silencer and thought _this is it_. His heart was beating wild in his chest and then he heard the safety clicking off. He kept repeating his associate’s name like a mantra. He wished that none of it were real. He would’ve given anything to be able to see Mike for one last time.

“Your time is up, Specter. You should’ve known better than to mess with us.”

He swore it was as if time actually slowed down. He could hear the sound of the bullet slicing through the air. He closed his eyes and thought for the final time. _I love you, Mike._

 

 

_xxx_

 

With blood roaring in his ears he waited for the bullet to finally end his life . He waited… and waited… but nothing. He opened one of his eyes and was utterly shocked. In fact, he was so shocked he tried to scramble backwards and ended up falling on his arse. The stranger was lying on the floor with a hole on his head. Blood started to pool and the scent made him gag. He was breathing hard and he couldn’t grasp what just happened. He flinched and panicked when the phone in his pocket started to ring. With shaking hands he retrieved the phone and noticed that the call was coming from an unknown number. He tried to calm himself down and finally answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Harvey, is everything okay?”

He froze when he heard the voice. Mike’s voice.

“Mike? What-“

“Harvey… Is. Everything. Okay?”

“Y-yeah… Yes, everything’s fine.”

“Good. Step away from the body.”

“W-what? How-“

“Save the questions for later. Pack a bag, just the necessary stuff, then go to the basement in 15 minutes.”

Mike hung up on him before he could say anything. _He actually hung up on me! What the hell is going on?!_ Nevertheless, he did everything he was told. He found himself waiting in the practically empty basement 15 minutes later. For God’s sake, he wasn’t even sure what he was waiting for! All of a sudden he heard the screeching noise of tires and a black 911 GT3 skidded to a halt before him. The passenger side window rolled down and he came face to face with none other than Mike Ross. Needless to say he was very much speechless. It didn’t matter that Mike looked ridiculously hot driving a Porsche. Everything that had happened confused the hell out of him.

“Well? Get in!”

He was snapped back into reality and quickly climbed into the car. Mike didn’t waste any time. He slammed the gas pedal and quickly got them out of the basement.

“Harvey, you might want to put your seatbelt on.”

“Oh. Right! Of course.”

Mike gave him a sexy smirk that made him blushed. He swore that that smirk’s gonna be the death of him.

“Alright. Hang tight, love.”

His eyes widened upon hearing the term of endearment coming out of Mike’s mouth. Then again, he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion when he noticed there’s a slight difference in the way he spoke. He could’ve sworn there was a hint of a foreign accent. His heart raced when the engine roared and Mike weaved through the traffic like a pro. He easily swerved left and right to avoid other cars and it was very impressive. Harvey watched how he switched the gears effortlessly and the way his hands seemed to caress the steering wheel, like a gentle touch of a lover. He felt his pants grew tighter. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Everything alright?”

“Erm… Y-yeah.”

Harvey fidgeted and turned red when he saw Mike casted his eyes downwards. He had no doubt that Mike saw the unmistakable bulge on his pants. Thankfully Mike didn’t make any comment on his ‘problem’.

“Hang on. We’re almost there.”

They drove for another ten minutes and Harvey realised that they were practically in the middle of nowhere.

“Uhh… Mike? Where are we?”

“It’s my place …well… One of my many places to be exact.”

They got out of the car and he saw Mike popped the trunk before taking out a black duffel bag. He wondered what’s in it.

“What? How many do you have?”

“You do not want to know. Come on, through here.”, he chuckled.

Harvey rolled his eyes and followed him regardless. Mike stopped all of a sudden and placed his right hand on the door. He was surprised when the area where Mike placed his hand on suddenly lit up and an automated response came out.

“Ross, Michael James. Verified.”

He followed Mike into the premise silently. Shortly after, the lights came on and he was once again surprised. He thought it would be something similar to a bunker, but boy was he wrong. It was warm and cozy, filled with simple furniture, yet clearly decorated with good taste. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mike suddenly spoke.

“Want some beer?”

“Yeah, sure. Hey, is it just me or do you actually have an accent? I could've sworn I heard it back in the car.”

He was waiting for Mike to answer when he saw Mike stiffened.

“Jessica, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Harvey widened his eyes and started to look around. _Who’s he talking to? Jessica? THE Jessica?_ His theory was confirmed when Jessica Pearson herself, the Pearson of Pearson Specter, stepped out of the shadowy corner of the place.

“Michael.”

“You do realise it’s very creepy to lurk around in the dark?”

“Jessica? Why are you here? How do you-“

“Harvey, I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sure your questions will be answered later on, but first I have some important matters to discuss with Michael here.”

“Here we go…”

“Agent Ross, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, you know, rescued the damsel in distress, killed the bad guy, saved the world, yada yada, the usual routine.”

“Agent? What's going on? And did you just refer to me as the damsel in distress?”

“Harvey, not now. My point, Michael, is that you went against a direct order and did a very well unsanctioned hit. Moreover, you brought him to one of your safe houses. Does he know?”

Harvey watched silently as Mike’s eyes turned icy.

“No. But I’m pretty sure he will soon. I went against a direct order and did the so-called ‘unsanctioned’ hit because I was trying to save his life. And what do you know? I did. I saved his life. Just like every time. Now, I don’t give a shit if you or the agency is going to disavow me. I’m telling you now that I would gladly do it all over again if it means that he is safe.”

Harvey was speechless. Never before had he heard Mike spoke so cold to anyone. Nevertheless, he felt this …warmth… spreading through his entire body after hearing that statement.

“Alright, alright. I suppose, given to the circumstances your action was indeed necessary and justifiable. Just …in the future… please, notify me or the agency so that you could have back up when things get ugly. After all, the agency wouldn’t be thrilled if they lose their best agent. Anyway, carry on. I need to report back to the office.”

 

xxx

 

They watched her walk away and disappeared into the night. A thick silence engulfed both men. Neither of them moved from their spot. Harvey shuffled his feet while trying to think of a subtle way to bring up tonight’s event. He needed explanations. He observed as Mike clenched and unclenched his fists. He didn’t even realise that Mike was still carrying the mysterious, heavy looking black duffle bag. It was as if Mike could read his thoughts, he gently set the bag on the table next to them.

“I want you to meet Kate.”

Harvey immediately noted the way Mike said her name, and the way he smiled tenderly after. He couldn’t help the bitter tone that escaped him.

“Who’s Kate?”

He glared at Mike when he received a chuckle in response.

“Why Harvey, are you jealous?”

“Pft! No. Why would I be?”

“Come here. I want you to meet her. She’s my first love after all.”

Harvey simply narrowed his eyes and grumbled. _Who the hell is this …this… Kate person? And why is he saying her name like that?! Complete with those goo goo eyes and-_

He was snapped out of his stupor when a gentle hand wrapped itself around his wrist and tugged him forward. Mike led him to the table and he pulled the bag closer to them. He unzipped it and then grabbed whatever was in it. Harvey couldn’t believe what he saw. He was pretty damn sure he looked really stupid at that moment with the wide eyes and mouth opened and all that jazz. Mike gently laid Kate on the table before looking down at her with a loving smile on his face.

“This is Kate.”

“Mike, what …how …you… it’s a gun! Why do you have a …no… it’s not even a gun, it’s a sniper rifle!”

Mike simply smiled wider, grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. Harvey immediately calmed down and got lost in those eyes. The clear blue eyes that always display so many emotions.

“Because it’s what I do.”

Then everything clicked. The dead stranger in his penthouse, the call, the rifle, Mike’s confession…

“It was you.”

Before Mike had the chance to reply, Harvey surged forward and planted a bruising kiss on his lips.

 

xxx

 

He walked through the building lobby with an air of confidence and mystery. Heads turned, men and women, yet he paid no attention to it all. It was a usual occurrence after all. The lift was called and he got off at the highest level before striding with a purpose towards the roof top access. Just like a gazelle he gracefully leaped through the flight of stairs. The rooftop door opened and he breathed in the cold air. Then he began to scope the area and after finding the perfect spot he proceeded to set everything up. He pulled out his prize possession and almost purred when he finally laid his hands on her. He focused on the task at hand and the next thing he knew she was all set and ready to go. He lied down on his stomach and observed his surrounding from the telescopic sight. _It’s been a while_ , he thought. A spine-chilling smile painted his face when the target was acquired before he adjusted the scope to the wind speed and elevation. He counted in his head just like every time. _3_ … He felt the wave of adrenaline rushed through and he closed his eyes. _2_ … He leveled his breathing before snapping his eyes opened. _1_ … And he pulled the trigger. _Checkmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely watched too many spy movies. Sorry not sorry :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies. This is just something fluffy that came up to me all of a sudden. Hope you enjoy! xx


End file.
